Tmnt never hide anything to yourself part 1
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: Now everyone has a hard day at school once in a while but it gets out of hands for April and will telling the turtles make it better or worse for her...Apritello


**_this is based in tmnt 2012 and I don't own any characters apart from Ella, Ryan, Tim and Kyle. Please review and enjoy xxx_**

now most people get bullied once in there life from name calling to physical abuse but when Aprils friends find out that her bullies are going overboard she must learn to tell someone and let then help.

"come on creep get up and fight us you nerd" said Ryan after kicking her in the stomach several times "you fight like you father PATHETIC and DEAD !" Said ella poking her in the head "just leave me alone please" said april all tired and weak "come on guys we will see her tomorrow at school oh and April don't you dare forget to do our homework again or you will regret It" said Tim walking away while putting his arm around Ella because that was his girlfriend and he was the leader of the group. April got up slowly and thought it would be best if she didn't tell the guys about this or they would flip so she went back home had a bath and put ice packs on her bruises to let the swelling go down before her aunt came back because if she saw what had happened she would surely be very overprotective of her being the last of her family that can still see her.

At 1:23 am she went to sleep but got woken up by her friends wondering why she never came to see them or texted she wouldn't be coming down. "Oh hey guys out on patrol right?" Said April trying to seem alright and up beat while staying away from the light so they could not see her bruises "oh..um...yh..April we were just coming to see if you alright and then would head off time find some-" said don before her got interrupted by Mikey "some butts to kick hey whats that on your face" and being the most eyeing of the three he was the first to see her cut lip and black eye "oh nothing Mikey I uhhhhh just played dodgeball today and wasn't really thinking straight haha" she tried to laugh awkwardly to hide her pain but being to eldest Leo was very suspicious about that since she loved dodgeball "are you sure April that your not trying to hide anything from us" said Leo while Raph was wearing a very stern face looking over with his piercing green eyes "yh April you normally love dodgeball" "well yh raph with you guys but not in school" said April not making eye contact with them "are you okay anyway April want me to take a look for you" said don with a very concerned and worried face on "look guys I'm fine its nothing really just a couple of scratches nothing more" "ok if your sure sis we will see you tomorrow right ?" Said Mikey with a hopeful tone "yh Mikey maybe we will see Im having dodgeball a lot lately soooo some days I might not bother coming down" "ok ape we will see you soon then come on guys my fists are getting tired and bored not hitting anything" said Raph climbing to the roof "see you April" said Leo "see you later sis" said Mikey hugging her tightly and he hurt April a bit but she was determined to keep her mouth shut "goodbye April" said don looking at her very worried obviously not convinced it was dodgeball but trusted her and let it slide "I hope we will see you tomorrow and remember you can tell me anything because you can trust me April"and he shut her window while waving and as soon as she made sure they were gone she went to bed with ice packs all over her but she didn't feel cold it felt soothing.

the next day the bullies from school did something worse this time since because of yesterday day taking care of her cuts she wasn't able to do the homework again and this time they cut her with a tiny army knife and when they left her while she cried all the way home cleaning her cuts changing into new clothes and covering her face with foundation all over her face to cover her bruises but left a couple a little bit showing so it looks like she wasn't lying last night And headed down to the sewers pretending nothing happened. And the same routine went on for about 2 and a half weeks and they were getting more violent but It wasn't because of the homework there were so many reasons that she had lost count and it was ruining her life but it all was worth while when she saw her best friends playing like there was nothing wrong and thinking she was safe from harm, but one day Mikey was in a prankster mood and felt like every one should cool off with water balloons and he wanted to throw a couple a April as soon as she came in and he got Leo and Raph into it as well and as soon as April sat her things on the couch and shouted "hey guys I'm here you wanna do something" they all jumped up and threw water balloons and normally she wouldn't mind being caught but surprise by water balloons but they were throwing them hard at the cuts and bruises making her lose balance with pain jabbing her latest cut from today into the side of the couch and made her scream in pain "ahhhhhh my side and the she noticed her foundation ran from the water showing her cuts and bruises all over her face" "god April we didn't hit you that har-" Raph was caught off guard when he saw how nasty she was beaten and ran up to her with Mikey and leo. "What the hell happened April who did this to you" said Leo lifting up her face so he could see her better "I told you...dodgeball leo and look it's nothing" but as she said she looked away while she tried to get up but the pain was unbearable and she felt someone push her back down. It was donnie he had heard her scream and rushed in to help "April let me see your hip" "no don look it's fine ok no need for a check up I'm fine" but they all knew she was lying and they knew she wasn't going to let her get away with it again so Mikey pinned her head down while Raph had her legs and leo had her arms and they laid her down on the couch while donnie started to lift up a top a little to see a horrible black bruise and a deep cut on her hip bleeding nasty from the knock because the bandaid had come off "April who did this to you and when" said Leo looking at her with a very angry face "or better yet why did you not tell us April" said Raph who looked at her very worried and while she was still pinned down and she let out a huff knowing she had to tell them now "look it's nothing theres these bullies they started beating me up years ago but not that hard so I didn't care but they got more brutal 2 and a half weeks ago the night I told you the bruises were from dodgeball" "but why April why did you lie to us we could have helped you" said donnie pulling her top down while thinking what to "I didn't want to worry you guys you have enough to worry about then me ok so just forget about it I'm fine and I want to go home and get dried ok?" Said April trying to stand but all they let her do Was sit up "no not with that cut you will need stitches for that guys carry her to my lab" but April insisted she was fine but she knew donnie and she'd never win with him like that ever not went he was insisting but she said "look fine but you don't have to carry me guys" she tried to stand but the pain was to much and she fell to floor.

she felt two strong arms lift her up with ease but carefully and when she looked up she saw Leo carrying her leading to the lab as donnie said "you know I think you are becoming more like Raph everyday with that stubbornness" he said while smirking but all she could do was look down with shame and she let out a whisper in his ear "I'm sorry Leo but I'm terrified about the stitches so can you please all of you be with me I'm sooo scared bro" and as she hid her face in his plastron and he was shocked and happy she called him her brother "hey don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of but tell you what we will never leave your side and you and donnie can prank all three of us later" "haha ok Leo thank you for your support" and she hugged him while he held her tight to try and seem like he's hugging her but really he was being tight because all he could think of was her being beaten up and he saw the fear in her eyes so he held her for comfort and protection and he promised himself that they will pay but he was soon taken out of thought when he heard don say "hey Leo put her down over there and can you cut her legging off all the way up to her shorts" uhhhhh sure bro of course" and he laid on the table and started to cut at her leggings and his eyes grew wider as he saw all the cuts and bruises she had and felt himself boil "who would do this to April" said Mikey who just came in and held Aprils hand in shock then Raph said in anger "someone's going to pay for this and I mean soon" but his soon face softened when he looked at April when she held his hand on the other side saying "look Raph I'm fine please just don't be angry I'm fine ok a couple of tweaks here and there and I will be bright and bushy tailed soon alright".

Soon Leo was done and donnie came in with a thread and needle, alcohol, patches and 2 buckets one filled with ice packs and one filled with Luke warm water. "hey come on guys out let April have a little privacy" but as they were leaving she grabbed Leo and said "you promised Leo" "don't worry April I'm not going anywhere trying to hide his fear for her. Donnie saw this and was fine about it but he locked the other two out and got to work he first cleaned the cuts with water and dabbed alcohol on them which made April hiss in pain and squirm but Leo held her down to help donnie "ahhhhh Leo it hurts please make it stop" said April crushing his hand but all Leo said was "this is the worst part I promise Donnie's sooo good that you will never know he stitching you up alright ?" But all April did was nod and look away "now April I'm going to start to clean you cut on your hip which leads up to your ummm well I need you permission to take you top off ok?"Said donnie feeling really awkward but he knew he had to it "hey April do you want me to go for this part" said Leo understanding if she did "no Leo don't leave me and don just do it i just want the pain to stop" so they both lifted up her top off which was covering in blood to show her white bra with read spots and left that on since the cut ended just before that thankfully for her and she screamed in pain when he poured a lot of cleansing alcohol on her cut which made her cry in pain but she knew it had to be done "hey April were almost done donnie just needs to stitch it up ok" said Leo looking into her eyes which were full of fear and when donnie began to stitch it up he could tell it hurt her because she was welling up but she was determined not to cry in pain but then after 5 mins it was all over and she was bearing her teeth because of the pain that she had and about 25 mins later she was able to leave after she put back on the top that was covered in dried blood and them two were insisting she should stay for the night since it was a friday and she was in a lot of pain but she was about to say no when she couldn't walk properly and Leo said he would take me to Donnie's room while he was cleaning up but I said "hey Leo I would like to see Mikey and Raph for half an hour before I go to sleep and I would like to talk to all of you and master splinter since I'm guessing Mikey would have told him by now" "well I will have to check with your doctor but I see no harm in it so why not" "aww thanks Leo" said April while he sat beside her in the living room calling them two to get out of the bedrooms to see them

And before she could say anything else she saw the two running in and Mikey running over to hug her fiercely but was stopped by Raph "hey April how you feeling" "yh Raph I'm fine" "are you sure you are not lying anymore so we dont worry" said Mikey looking all upset because of what she did to them and she then realised that she made them worry more then what they would have done if she told them straight away and she felt really bad and wanted to make it up to them so she said "hey look guys I'm really sorry about what I did and I need to talk to all five of you now together sooooo why don't you order 6 pizzas Mikey my treat I'm sure we're all starving by now" and as soon as she said that Mikey got the phone and started to order really fast because he knew everyones toppings off by heart Leo's is cheese olives mushrooms and salmon, Raph's is trout, prawns, salmon and jalonpenoo Peppers with extra spicy sauce for good measure, Donnie's was ham, salami, pepperoni, sweet peppers and prawns, master splinters is plain cheese and tomato, Aprils is ham and pineapple and Mikeys was jelly beans, anchovies and jalopenoo peppers which everyone thought was disgusting but not Mikey and as soon as he finished ordering he ran over to april and hugged her neck and sad "I'm so glad your ok sis I was soooo worried about you hey wait where's Raph" "oh he went to get donnie and sensei for me Mikey" "oh ok I'm going to go help" but in other words he's going to annoy Raph again "hey Leo I would rather you and donnie tell no one what happened in there please I'm a little worried they might get the wrong idea because there soooo immature" "yh April of course I didn't actually look anyway I look at your face, cut and donnie so don't worry about it sis" Leo said while ruffling up her hair but stopped when he saw donnie.

He sat with them and not long after came in splinter, Raph and Mikey who was rubbing the back of his head then his hand and arm because of Raph but he was still smiling so Mikey was fine "Raphael said you wanted to me April is everything alright now these two told me had happened and even though I am happy your well now im very disappointed you kept this secret for so long and that these four didn't notice anything but anyway you said you wanted to speak to all of us" "ahhhh yes sensei I just wanted to be the first to say I'm sorry guys for putting you guys through so much worry and well that I don't you to do anything about what is happening because I will get into more trouble if you do" said April looking up to see there no way I'm going to beat them up anyway faces on "no April they will never stop until we do something about it April in the end they might become so rough that they kill you" said donnie trying to get thought to her while looking away from her eyes and looking at the place where he stitched up "no donnie look at me it's fine alright but I promise if they beat me up I will call you and then you can help if it gets out of 'yawn' hand ok don" "k April your exhausted so let's get you to my bedroom" and with that he picked her up and the other three looked at sensei to see what they should do. "Look sensei we need to do something you should have seen her cuts there horrible I mean I get it if they were the kraang or the foot but this is just normal school bullies and there are going to far we need to do something" said Raph with an angered face on looking down into his sai he had just drawn "I will meditate on it my sons but for now let's all get those pizzas eat then go to sleep no patrol tonight" hai sensei they all said in unison and as the three went to get the pizzas, donnie took April to his room to sleep. "Hey don thank you" "uhhhhh for what April" "for everything donnie 'yawn'" and then as donnie laid her down and tucked her in he was about to turn and leave but a soft warm hand stopped him "hey donnie I feel alone can you sleep with me tonight later after you had your pizza" "uhhhhhh sure April" about 40 mins went by and all April could hear was how that there were going to go tomorrow and follow April to see who they were so she thought to herself 'I don't want them I interfere so I will leave early in the evening so they can't follow me tomorrow and see if I bump into them or not but then she heard someone starting to open the doors so she closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep.

She heard some ruffling on fabric being untied and a belt and staff fall to the floor then felt someone lift up the covers and slide in then put his muscular arms carefully around me and whispered "I know your awake April" and she turned to him and began to cry Into his plastron but the thing is she didn't know why but she thought about it the more she began to realise that she was scared, scared that they will hurt her more scared that those bullies will see them and beat her up for her brothers beating up them and just then she stopped thinking when she heard him whisper in her ear "April you mean everything to us and we hate seeing you like this so please let us help you through this because you can't do this on you own we all love you April your our sister we never had and we just want you to be happy and if your not happy we will do everything in our power to do so" as soon as he said that she stopped crying and looked up noticing something she never did before, she had a crush with donnie but why but then she thought of soooo many answers she couldn't believe it some were like this 'he's cute, kind, caring, strong, soothing, he listens to me, he makes sure im treated equally as them in the dojo and he hates to see me like this' but then she realised he loved her too. She was so shocked but she had to know if she was right so she looked up and said "donnie can I ask you something?" "Yh April what is it" she breathed out slowly and calmly and said "donnie do you like me?" "Of cause April I like you everyone li-" "donnie that's not what I meant what I meant was do you like me as something more as a friend or sister" said april pressing her fingers to his lips and saw his eyes widen and his cheeks to hot and red "and don't lie to me don" "...uhhh...well I can't lie april...uhhh well you see I ummm do and uhh-" donnie was cut short with soft lips touching his, at first he was shocked and scared but then he closed his eyes like Aprils and began to join in wrapping his arms around to carefully and soon the kiss became more passionate and it lasted what seemed like forever but when April broke apart she whispered in his ear "donnie I love you so much and would I love it if you would become my boyfriend" donnie just locked eyes with her but then grinned saying "of cause April nothing would make me happier" and as soon as he said that he swooped in for another kiss and then just cuddled together all night.

**_The end...just kidding there's loads more to come just you wait read part 2 to find out on what im on about xx hope you enjoyed part 1 and please review xx _**


End file.
